IT
by Ms. Informed
Summary: As a smeet, Zim was QUITE different than the Zim we know today... This is his story; of a terrible disease called IT. Read and Review or regret it forever... ON HIATUS FOREVER
1. Prolouge

IT a fan fiction by:  
ZIMMERSIZISTAKKY Part 1: the prologe that has barely ANYTHING to do with the plot

Ten years.  
I've been in this blob for TEN. YEARS. You've been in for nine and eight months. You've only NOW worked up the courage to ask how I ended up in here!  
Let's start again, shall we.  
I'm Miyuki, your Spork, we are both former Almighty Tallests, and we were both devoered by this BLOB THING BY THE NAME OF CHUBBY!!! (XC)  
I GUESS I'll tell you, seeing as we've got nothing ELSE to do in this blob ANYWAYS. ... OH, so NOW i'm a terrible SLORBEAST now, HUH! Well, no story for YOU.  
Ugh, FIIINE! Just STOP with the WHINING already! But you'll have to read it, i'm coming down with a headache, so yea. Lesse... AH! Here they are!  
here you go!... go ahead.... read 'em.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`TEN YEARS PRIOR`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pak log MIYUKI #: 16340915-5-169_VortianLabs17-12

As I stand here, frozen in fear, with that HORRID beast coming to devour me, I steel a glance at the creator of this - this ... THING. Zim, my charge. IRK! Zim could well be my SMEET for all I know, and I know alot. You don't come to be the Almighty Tallest being a tall moron, you know. But anyway, back to Zim. He looks so stressed, and frightened, AND tired, AND angry all at the same time, in a way only HE can. The MORON! He's trying to save me, trying to be a hero again, SLARK! He's jumped in front of me! PHEW! I got him out of the way in time. Irk, I just KNOW he'll break down from this, but I promised myself long ago, that I would do everything in my power to keep him out of harm's way, until the day I die. Well, guess that day's today... Here it comes!

"OH SLA-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Back to the present`~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's what happened. Are you happy now. Now that you've been let in on this? No? You want to know about this CHARGE buisiness, huh. Fine.  
My headache's gone down, and I suppose I can tell you, seeing as neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. I'm actually kind of surprised you don't already know! It was all OVER the news fifteen or sixteen yers ago ...... 


	2. I dont own

IT Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing familier.  
PLOT BEGINS ....... NOW!

I had to go check on the smeeteries, you know? A quick checking in to see how things were holding up after Horrible Painful Overload Day. I've NEVER liked watching smeet examinations, so I was glad that I only had to veiw one sectors Examination Day. The smeets in that sector were few in number, and so few were sick at all. Twenty Six out of Twenty Seven got examined. The one whom didnt get examined was right up next to the glass makng observations of his own and taking notes on how the smeet examiners did their job. Later, I discovered he was also watching me as well, to see how a Tallest holds themselves at the only time a smeet was in the presense of one. I thought it kind of odd that the little one - for he WAS little,  
and was probobly premature - didn't get examined, when HE looked to need it most.

I asked the smeets why he didn't get examined, since when I asked the Nanny Drones, thy just shrugged, and bowed. Most likely Vortian Robots. I asked, and was answered with shrugs and 'I don't know, My Tallest, m'ams' from all of the smeets. That is until one female said to me, quite boaldly, actually, 'First off, My Tallest, I am OLDER TaK NOT SMEET TaK! And Secondly, The only one who can and likely will tell you why is ZiM.' I asked her who ZiM was, and what connection he had to the small one, and she replied, 'M'am, that smeet IS ZiM.' I thanked her and went up to him.

I had just got over to ZiM, who was doing - SOMETHING with another male smeet, oneI had talked to eairlier - Skoodge I think it was - when Skoodge piped up, 'ZiM says to please stop talking about him to the others, please My Tallest, it only breeds more pain for him.' I asked him why ZiM couldn't have told me that himself and Skoodge said - after a series of complicated hand gestures from ZiM -, 'Zim said that he's reeeeally sick. So sick, My Tallest, that he can't talk anymore. He says that me 'n TaK've gotta talk for him till he can get examined and get fixed back up.'

I asked if I could examine him myself, and Skoodge as ZiM's voice said I could if I so wished. I saw all the signs of a DEADLY childhood case of IT. So,I called an ambulance teleporter, and relocated ZiM, and subsequintly, Skoodge and TaK to the nearest hospital room. He blacked out soon after.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay,that's all well and good, but what about the, oh you know, CHARGE stuffs, hmm?" You yawn, as I begin to wonder if you were actually LISTENING to me or not.

"Oh, THAT! We'll be getting to that in a few mo...... ments....." You've fallen asleep. Oh well. More time for me to reminise. G'night to you to, Spork. G'night to you to.

~-~-~-~-~ END CHAPTER ONE ~-~-~-~-~ 


End file.
